TheGreatEscape
by medicgirl
Summary: Trapped and left to a horrible fate, Mac and Jack have to form a plan... Will they escape?


A/N: Hi again! I know this is short and horribly silly, but here's the deal... I have way too many jobs that require training hours, which means listening to a lot of torturous boring stuff I learned fifteen years ago. Without Word on my phone and a great ability to pretend to be taking notes, my brain would melt. So what could I do but channel our boys? Also, please review, even if it's just to tell me how ridiculous it is!

"Potential exits?" Mac whispered, scanning the enclosed space.

Jack looked around, hunkered down beside his partner, trying to avoid being noticed before they could make a break for it. "Two doors, both covered. One window, large and noticeable, don't think it opens though. Also, fourth floor… that's how high?"

Mac made a face. "Forty-eightish… Way too high for safety."

"Emergency exit hallway to the left out the side door, but the door is guarded and there is an alarm on the exit door…" Jack was beginning to get concerned.

Mac scanned the blank khaki-colored walls for weaknesses or potential exits. "Heating vent?"

Jack shook his head. "Too high not to be noticed… Besides, you might make it but no way I'm fitting through that. And you are NOT leaving me alone in this hell!"

Mac smirked at him. "Thought this was every man for himself!"

Alarm crossed Jack's face. "Oh hell no, son! If I gotta suffer through this, you got to, too!"

Mac looked hurt. "You would want me to suffer like this just because you couldn't escape? What happened to protecting me and all that?"

Jack groaned. "Sometimes being a helicopter parent sucks!"

Keeping his chuckle low to avoid attracting attention, he said "Okay so what if I was able to trigger the fire alarm? We could slip out with the crowd and make a run for it. We could make it to the vehicle before anyone even noticed we escaped!"

Peeking up to glance the fire alarm on the far wall, but it was on the back wall directly in front of the people who's attention they were hoping to avoid. "How would you trigger it without being caught? Do I need to create a distraction? I've got a box of those little snap things you get from fireworks stands, always wondered what happens when you just light the box on fire…"

Mac grinned at that. "It's kinda neat. I'll show you later. Right now, I've got a different idea. Give me your phone and your laser pointer!"

"Why does it have to be my phone?! Why can't you ever use your own phone for once?"

Rolling his eyes, Mac put his hand out. "You want to escape or not?"

The items were grudgingly places in his hand, and he pulled out his knife. Kneeling on the cold tile floor, he took the back off the phone, and from there, even though Jack watched, he had no clue what the kid was doing. Finally, he raised his eyes to the sprinkler on the ceiling. "Cross your fingers," he whispered, pointing the amped up laser at the sensor.

Seconds later, alarms went off everywhere, followed by shrieking from nearly everyone as water and flame-deterrent chemicals began raining from the ceiling. Waiting a few moments to blend in with the fleeing crowd, Mac slung his khaki messenger bag over his neck and grabbed Jack's sleeve. Water dripped from his hair as he grinned. "C'mon!"

Looking completely natural, they blended in with the panicked, damp crowd out the emergency door and raced down the stairs. As they burst out the main door, the getaway vehicle just ahead, Jack's phone started ringing. In his haste, he let it ring for several minutes as they dove inside and pealed out onto the main road.

Mac grinned as he shook his head like a puppy to clear the water from his hair. "We made it!" He exclaimed. "In the clear!"

Jack pulled out his phone, wincing at the missed call. "I wouldn't necessarily say in the clear…"

Mac's face fell. "What did she say?"

Jack handled him the phone, and he paled as he read the text message from Matty.

Not funny Jack! The defensive driving seminar will be rescheduled for next Friday, and you and Blondie will be front and center, handcuffed, with no paper clips, phones...you will be lucky if I let you keep your belts and shoes! And tell your sidekick the next time he floods a conference room, he is cleaning it up with a dishrag!


End file.
